Passionate Mornings by Isa-Fox
by TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION] "Tu as de la chance que je t'aime," Lui assura Stiles. L'expression de Derek devint vraiment amusée. "Oh, ou sinon quoi ?" "Je vais te montrer..."
**Titre :** Passionate Mornings

 **Auteur :** Isa-Fox

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la traduction.

L'histoire originale appartient **Isa-Fox** qui a très gentiment accepté de me laisser traduire son histoire.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais partager avec vous un OS que j'ai découvert cet été. C'est un OS plutôt 'sexy' que nous a offert Isa-Fox et dans lequel nous retrouvons nos deux personnages préférés au réveil (ça a suffit à me séduire personnellement ^^ ) . C'est ma première traduction de ce genre donc j'espère que ça va le faire ! En attendant vos avis avec impatience, je vous laisse profiter de ce moment de détente !

* * *

Stiles fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil, qui passaient à travers les fentes de la fenêtre, dessinant une mosaïque dans toute la pièce. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, s'étirant pour réveiller l'amas de membres, qui était caché sous la couverture. En le faisant, il heurta un corps chaud, ce qui le força à se retourner. Il se retrouva à apprécier la vue de leur propriétaire qui dormait toujours : Derek était couché sur le ventre, ses bras étreignant l'oreiller. Les traits détendus de son visage lui donnaient un air paisible.

Il regarda Derek pendant un certain temps, permettant à son esprit de fantasmer. Il avait découvert avec les derniers évènements que quand Derek n'était pas un loup bourru et qu'il abandonnait les froncements de sourcils, il avait en fait de nombreuses expressions faciales. Il n'était pas non plus démonstratif, mais c'était agréable de savoir qu'il avait la possibilité de montrer des émotions, autre que la colère.

La nuit dernière, il avait eu une expression particulière qui avait été capable de produire une réaction instantanée sur la queue de Stiles. Il l'avait stocké dans son cerveau et il se la rejouait à présent, encore et encore, dans ses pensées.

Les lignes du dos nu de Derek se contractaient puis se détendaient, témoignant de sa lente respiration. Stiles faisait courir ses yeux le long de sa colonne vertébrale, de ses épaules à ses hanches, où le drap se trouvait.

L'homme expira fortement tout à coup. Il remua la tête pour tirer sur l'oreiller, faisant gagner du volume à ses biceps, et se blottit dedans.

Stiles retint sa respiration. D'accord, 'mignon' est un mot qui ne devrait jamais être utilisé pour décrire Derek, rien dans son caractère ou dans tout ce qu'il faisait ne le justifiait, mais sérieusement, ça ? C'était trop. Qui diable pouvait réussir à être dangereusement intimidant et adorable en même temps ? Et il avait toujours l'air très sexy, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation.

Stiles était très certainement excité là maintenant ;

Il se releva et se soutint avec son coude, alors que ses doigts se posaient sur le tatouage de Derek. Il les fit glisser sur la peau marquée comme s'il essayait de l'étaler ou de l'effacer.

Il s'était toujours demandé si la peau tatouée avait une texture différente, mais les lignes du triskèle étaient aussi douces que le reste de sa peau donc il supposait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Son index appuya sur le centre de la spirale, poursuivant son chemin le long de la courbe sombre jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le point de jonction du dessin. Il posa son menton sur l'omoplate de l'autre homme et répéta la même action avec les deux autres branches du tatouage, une courbe à la fois, il refaisait le dessin. Sa peau était chaude et douce sous ses doigts, et Stiles n'en avait pas assez.

Après ça, il laissa son pouce frotter le centre du tatouage et continua de profiter des formes élégantes du corps du loup, les yeux rivés sur lui comme s'il était une sorte de drogue.

"Je peux sentir ton regard." Dit doucement Derek, quelques minutes plus tard.

Il était toujours sur le ventre, les yeux fermés. Stiles fronça les sourcils. Ouais, il le regardait, mais qui ne le ferait pas ? L'homme était un dieu grec, pour l'amour de Dieu. Et puis, comment le savait-il ?

"Tu peux _sentir_ les regards ? Est-ce un pouvoir de loup-garou que je ne connaissais pas ?" Demanda-t-il. "N'étais-tu pas censé dormir ?"

"Les gens se réveillent."

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, rampa sur Derek et s'assit sur ses fesses qui étaient toujours recouvertes par les draps. Il appuya ses doigts sur le bas de son dos, de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale.

"Etais-tu en train de me regarder ?" Demanda-t-il et il se sourit à lui-même. "Quoi, tu pensais que j'allais te tuer dans ton sommeil ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

Derek roula mentalement des yeux ; c'était réplique typique de Stiles.

Il laissa tranquillement trainer ses poings sur le dos de Derek, aimant la façon dont il se détendait sous ses doigts.

"Non, je dormais. Puis je me suis réveillé." Déclara-t-il, comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

Les mains du garçon atteignirent ses épaules et il les pressa, poussant Derek à laisser échapper un soupir de contentement.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

"Peut-être que tu aimes juste regarder mon adorable moi." Essaya-t-il à nouveau.

Derek ouvrit finalement les yeux et les laissa s'habituer à la clarté du matin alors qu'il parlait.

"Tu es à la recherche de compliments."

"Je ne le suis pas !" Dit Stiles, faisant semblant d'être offensé.

"Si, tu l'es." Il pencha un peu la tête, mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour pouvoir voir le garçon. "Et pour ton information, c'est un peu dur de dormir avec toi remuant à côté."

Un sourire malicieux se forma sur les lèvres de Stiles.

"Désolé, je n'ai pas compris. Qu'est-ce qui est dur ?" Demanda-t-il.

Le regard de Derek se concentra, réfléchissant aux mots de Stiles tandis que son propre corps se réveillait lentement. En le faisant, il commença aussi à prendre conscience du corps de l'autre homme, en particulier de là où il était assis. Il sourit quand il remarqua quelque chose.

"Je suis presque sûr que c'est ta queue sur mon cul en ce moment."

Stiles ouvrit largement la bouche et baissa les yeux. Son érection matinale se dressait d'elle-même fièrement contre les fesses de Derek. Stiles haussa un sourcil en se léchant les lèvres, des idées cochonnes surgissant dans son esprit.

"Tu la veux ?" Demanda-t-il.

Derek se figea un instant avant de se retourner, se bougeant comme il pouvait sous le poids de Stiles. Un sourire paresseux apparu sur ses lèvres quand il vit finalement ces yeux couleur miel.

"Salut." Dit-il.

"Hey," répondit Stiles, se perdant dans les yeux hypnotisant du loup pendant quelques secondes.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Derek.

"Tu n'as pas fini de me regarder ?" Dit-il, cela sonna plus comme une affirmation que comme une question. "Tu vois quelque chose que tu aimes ?"

Stiles eut un petit rire sarcastique.

"Oh oui, laisse-moi te dire que te voir baver est une vision incroyable."

Derek cligna des yeux une fois, l'un de ses sourcils remontant sur son front comme une chenille.

"Au moins, je ne ronfle pas comme une tondeuse à gazon."

L'humain plissa les yeux. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à dormir ensemble, il y avait eu des nuits pendant lesquelles Derek le réveillait, affirmant que ses ronflements agissaient comme une alarme à son oreille.

Stiles fit la moue.

"Je ne ronfle pas."

"Dit ça à mes oreilles."

« Tu veux parler de nos ratés en ce qui concerne le sommeil à deux ? Qu'en est-il de la nuit où tu étais tellement tendu que tu m'as presque jeté hors du lit ?" Dit Stiles, croisant les bras.

" _Presque_ , donc techniquement ça ne compte pas comme un échec."

Il sourit malicieusement alors que Stiles plissait à nouveau les yeux.

Ils faisaient cette chose depuis presque un mois maintenant. Derek n'était pas sûr de que c'était, s'il pouvait dire "qu'ils sortaient ensemble", aucun d'eux n'avait mis de nom sur ça pour l'instant.

Ca n'avait pas d'importance, cependant. Ce qui importait était ce qu'il ressentait quand il était près de ce fichu petit hyperactif maladroit. C'était l'homme insouciant que Stiles lui permettait d'être, c'était une sensation qu'il avait oublié depuis que sa vie avait commencé à partir en vrille. Il ne savait même plus comment sourire ; à présent, c'était devenu une habitude à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, à chaque fois que Stiles faisait des jeux de mots ou des observations pleines de sarcasme, ou quand il surnommait Derek avec de stupides petits noms. Et à certains moments, Derek se retrouvait à lui répondre avec le même humour.

"Tu as de la chance que je t'aime," Lui assura Stiles.

L'expression de Derek devint vraiment amusée.

"Oh, ou sinon quoi ?"

"Je vais te montrer..."

Il se pencha pour attraper les lèvres du loup avec les siennes.

Il lécha sa lèvre, trouva sa langue et toutes deux jouèrent l'une avec l'autre. Les mains de Stiles erraient sur la poitrine de Derek, le redécouvrant encore, comme s'il avait raté certains endroits les fois précédentes. Il ne se lasserait jamais de découvrir ce corps.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'air entre eux se remplisse d'envie. En baissant les hanches pour frotter son entrejambe contre celle de Derek, Stiles se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être excité par cette séance de pelotage – l'envie de Derek était assez évidente sous les draps. Il sourit contre les lèvres de l'autre, faisant grogner Derek, ce qui fit vibrer sa poitrine.

Alors qu'il soulevait les hanches de Stiles d'une main, l'autre retirait le tissu qui cachait son membre. Le drap n'avait même pas atteint leurs pieds que déjà l'humain forçait pour ravoir du contact, mais cette fois peau contre peau.

"Tellement impatient..." Murmura Derek.

Bien qu'il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne l'était pas aussi. Il était dur depuis que Stiles s'était assis sur son cul.

Celui-ci se déhanchait à présent sur lui, laissant une trainée de baisers là où sa bouche passait.

"Tu sais..." Fredonna Stiles, respirant contre le chemin de poils, se dessinant sous son nombril. "Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question précédente."

Derek fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler la question, sans grand succès, car la bouche de Stiles effleurait furtivement sur sa bite et ces sensations prenaient le dessus, dans son cerveau, sur "les choses sur lesquelles il devait se concentrer".

"Réponds-moi, Derek."

A cela, il lécha lentement son érection, de la base à la tête. Derek frissonna, incapable de retenir le petit gémissement qui passa ses lèvres.

Mais c'était seulement ça, juste un petit coup de langue avant que cette bouche ne disparaisse et, que Derek ne se sente mis à nu et dans le besoin.

C'était de la torture. Il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux ambrés qui le fixaient, rempli d'un mélange d'amusement et de désir, et la promesse de quelque chose de plus.

Le bâtard appréciait ça.

« Si tu parles de ta bite dans mon cul, que penses-tu que la réponse à cette question est ? »

Stiles sourit et ça ne prit qu'une seconde pour sa bouche et sa main commence à s'occuper de sa queue. Stiles grogna à la chaleur moite qui l'embrassait.

Stiles aspira le gland en tripotant doucement ses couilles. Derek trembla de plaisir alors qu'il le prenait entièrement en bouche, suçant et aspirant, puis il commença à bouger de haut en bas, sa langue s'enroulant autour de sa longueur.

Il leva les yeux vers Derek, qui avait l'air complètement comblé de voir et de ressentir cette gâterie, et il ouvrit la bouche plus largement tout en saisissant ses fesses et en essayant de les soulever. Derek savait ce que ce geste signifiait, alors il agrippa ses cheveux pour le forcer à rester immobile pendant qu'il se soulevait pour lui baiser la bouche.

Les bruits qu'ils faisaient étaient désordonnés et tellement grossiers, si Derek le voulait il pouvait venir juste ne les écoutant. Mais le meilleur fut quand Stiles enserra sa propre queue et tira dessus – l'action le fit gémir autour de Derek et la vibration que cela créa, fut incroyable sur son érection.

Quand Stiles se retira finalement, ses lèvres étaient rouges et humides, ses cheveux étaient désordre, ses yeux étaient sombres et il avait l'air incroyablement beau. Outre sa vivacité d'esprit, c'était une autre façon qu'il avait d'utiliser sa bouche et que Derek adorait.

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, qui avait plus de dents qu'autre chose, ils se séparèrent seulement pour que Stiles attrape le lubrifiant qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet depuis la nuit dernière. Derek replia instinctivement ses jambes et les écarta. Dans le même temps, Stiles ouvrit la bouteille et en enduisit ses doigts avant d'en presser un contre l'entrée de Derek. Il le travailla doucement et soigneusement, faisant rentrer et sortir son doigt il en ajouta un de plus, faisant un mouvement de ciseaux, et il en ajouta peut-être un de plus mais Derek n'en était pas sûr. Il avait perdu le compte depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux pour contempler le visage de Stiles pendant qu'il le faisait.

Le garçon était vraiment magnifique. Ses grains de beauté recouvraient sa peau pâle, en commençant par sa joue, descendant vers sa nuque et se finissant dans son dos, ils dessinaient une sorte de constellation. Derek aimait ses moments d'attention, le sexe lent pendant lequel il passait une éternité à suivre la peau tâchée, à l'embrasser, à la lécher, à la mordre et à la toucher… Et puis il y avait des moments où Stiles venait à lui, désireux et la tête retourné comme s'il était sous l'emprise d'un sort et, ils finissaient par s'arracher leurs vêtements et baiser sur la surface la plus proche. Bref, il aimait dormir avec Stiles.

Il avait eu des relations sexuelles avec quelques personnes avant - contrairement au plus jeune, qui n'avait connu personne avant Derek – mais s'il y en avait un qui était en train apprendre là, c'était lui. Apprendre à se laisser aller, à être patient et à utiliser des mots. En fait, il faisait ressortir l'adolescent qui avait disparu avec Paige et sa famille, un jeune homme qui était joueur, immature et capable d'égaler le sarcasme de Stiles quelque chose qu'il utilisait ces derniers temps à la place de le menacer ou de le plaquer contre des murs. Eh bien, il le poussait toujours contre des murs mais maintenant l'intention y était complètement différente.

Derek sentit de délicieuses étincelles quand les doigts de Stiles trouvèrent son paquet de nerfs, il laissa échapper de nombreux gémissements quand le plus jeune le titilla. Ses yeux devinrent rouges quand Stiles retira ses doigts.

Il sourit avec satisfaction alors qu'il se recouvrait de plus de lubrifiant, puis il ferma la bouteille et la jeta, elle atterrit quelque part près du lit.

« Donc quel est vraiment la réponse ? »

Quelle allumeuse… Derek fronça les yeux.

« Vas te faire foutre. »

Malheureusement ça fit sourire davantage Stiles.

« Je n'attends que ça.

Derek voulut répondre mais sa voix se transforma en un gémissement quand il sentit le gland de Stiles, passé l'anneau de muscles d'une manière lente et tortueuse. Il pouvait entendre à leurs deux cœurs battre sauvagement alors que Stiles le regardait dans les yeux et rentra entièrement. Il se retenait encore un peu, permettant au corps de Derek de s'ajuster à lui, et en attendant, il profitait de l'image d'eux deux réunis. Il se recula et plongea à nous en lui, commençant par des petits coups.

Ce n'était pas encore beaucoup, Derek ne contrôlait déjà plus le mouvement de ses hanches, aimant la manière dont le corps du jeune homme reposait sur lui, _en_ lui. Quant à Stiles, la seule pensée que c'était en Derek qu'il était, le faisait planer et il devait faire preuve d'un énorme contrôle de soi, auquel cas l'instant ne durerait pas longtemps. Ca n'aidait pas qu'il ait l'air tellement sexy avec ses jambes écartées comme ça, et tout ça juste pour Stiles.

Quand il sentit qu'il était proche, Stiles augmenta l'amplitude de ses mouvements. Derek rejeta la tête en arrière de plaisir, expirant lourdement à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la manière dont Stiles entrait et sortait de lui, sur l'endroit où ses mains enserraient sa taille, sur ses halètements, sur l'odeur de son excitation et de sa transpiration, et sur _lui_ tout simplement.

Le cou de Derek avait l'air appétissant, arqué de cette manière – pensa Stiles – ses muscles se tendaient lorsqu'il respirait et cela donnait un air quelque peu vulnérable à l'Alpha. Il déglutit difficilement et sa pomme d'Adam s'agita une fois encore. C'était une invitation pour Stiles pour y laisser de doux baisers, mordant la peau sous sa mâchoire là où sa bouche s'arrêta. Il attrapa les lèvres de Derek, les attaquant comme si c'était de l'eau et que Stiles était déshydraté, et ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que l'oxygène leur manque, ce qui les força à se séparer.

Derek enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Stiles et l'obligea à augmenter la vitesse des pénétrations. Il accéléra le rythme et faisait maintenant claquer leurs corps l'un avec l'autre, la sueur s'accumulant sur son dos et mouillant ses cheveux.

Les bruits que faisaient Derek, associés aux siens, le rendaient complètement ivre. Il commença à changer l'angle de pénétration, en inclinant ses hanches. Soudain, Derek laissa échapper un gémissement déchirant et ses crocs sortirent, faisant savoir à Stiles qu'il avait trouvé son bouton sensible. Il attrapa le membre, jusque là ignoré, de Derek et le caressa tout en martelant sa prostate.

« Putain, Stiles, » souffla-t-il, ses griffes éraflant le dos du garçon alors qu'il sentait son orgasme se former.

L'air sur le visage de Derek quand il gémit fut comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac pour Stiles : il haletait, respirant irrégulièrement et difficilement il y avait un pli entre ses sourcils et ses yeux le suppliaient, l'obscurité de ses pupilles avaient pris le pas sur le vert, les laissant totalement sombre de luxure.

 _Ca._ C'était la même expression que la nuit dernière. Et Stiles était totalement amoureux de celle-ci.

Il se pencha pour appuyer son front contre celui de Derek, les pénétrations de sa longueur remuaient ses entrailles. L'Alpha soutint son regard, le désespoir dans ses pupilles ambre le fit complètement partir. Mais quand Stiles laissa échapper Derek dans un gémissement… Ce fut le signal pour le cœur du loup chancèle.

Dieu, la façon dont il prononça son prénom, la façon dont sa voix se brisa et dont ses lèvres formèrent ses deux syllabes étaient la définition même du paradis et du péché. Et Derek n'avait pas peur de le reconnaître, mais pas de le dire à voix haute. Il ne savait même pas si Stiles avait conscience de ce qu'il faisait, mais c'était en tout cas une sorte d'œuvre d'art.

La voix de Stiles était rauque et semblait plus désespéré encore.

« Merde, Derek, putain, » souffla-t-il, sonnant comme un naufragé. « Tu dois venir ! »

Il n'avait même pas besoin de le dire, la plaisir était déjà insupportable et la vision de lui complètement brisé fut ce qu'il fallait pour pousser Derek à bout et le faire venir en murmurant le nom de Stiles. Il n'était même pas à la moitié de son orgasme quand Stiles fut lui aussi emporté, tout deux gémissants sans s'arrêter.

Quand les vagues de plaisir se stoppèrent, l'humain s'effondra à côté de l'Alpha, tout deux recouverts de sueur, de sperme et de lubrifiant, et étant complètement béats.

Derek ferma les yeux, se sentant détendu, satisfait et pleinement heureux. Le rythme stabilisé du cœur de Stiles le berçait et il se serait endormi s'il n'avait pas senti des doigts s'enlacés aux siens. Il regarda Stiles, qui contemplait le plafond avant de tourner la tête pour le regarder avec affection.

Derek leva les yeux et soupira. C'était la façon dont il voulait que les matins se déroulent à partir de maintenant.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Ce fut Stiles qui brisa le silence :

« Petit-déjeuner ? »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau il avait un sourire espiègle aux lèvres et une expression joyeuse sur le visage. Derek cligna des yeux et sourit.

« Oh putain ouais. »


End file.
